


The Beginning and the End

by toonamifan666



Series: Extreme Ends [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Character Death, Drama, Gen, Original Character(s), Sci-Fi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 19:07:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11110950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toonamifan666/pseuds/toonamifan666
Summary: "Who was he? Who was this prisoner he was guarding?" A cell block devoid of prisoners now welcomes a new inhabitant. Who is this new prisoner and what awaits them as they move through crowds towards a transport?





	The Beginning and the End

**The Beginning and the End**

_ It was over. The Empire had won. Everything we had done, everything we had sacrificed! In the end, it was all for nothing. _

 

**1.**

_ How many have died in this war? Hundreds of thousands? Millions? Far too much for something so pointless. Yet, how much blood has been spilled by my hand? How many others have I condemned to this same feeling? How many loved ones, how many friends have I took away? Far too much and yet as I sit here in my cell, reflecting in my final hour, I can not find it in myself to care for those who had been felled by my hand, by my blade. Does this go against the teachings of the Jedi? _

_ As the days have passed I have found it more and more difficult to remember that I had learned of the Jedi. Even in this struggle I have have found myself not care as the information escapes me. In regard to most things I find myself... apathetic. _

_ Beyond this I have nothing left to say except for one final message. To whomever finds this and reads it, this message is not for you. It is for some who have longed since passed. _

_ To everyone, to all of my friends, I love you, I must leave. _

 

\m/-_-\m/

 

"Prisoner 25051983. Stand up, walk forward and place your hands in the binders."

 

**2.**

Engines whimpered and groaned with life as the pilot began readying the worn transport for travel. Heavy footsteps rambled through the ship as passengers entered her confines, the worn metal of her seats creaking as they got themselves ready for their journey. The insistent hum of the flickering lights, the off tune bellow from the engines, and the reason for their assignment, created an atmosphere that stifled the air around them and pierced them to the bone. As they were getting ready a soft voice distorted by static came through the comm system in the cockpit giving the transport the okay to leave. Giving the order to make sure the passengers were secured the pilot brought the ship from its resting position, climbing into the sky and soared away.

Hours passed as early morning darkness gave way to mid-morning sun laden skies. The ship approached a dark steel looking building and proceeded to land on a landing platform. While the engines slowed to a stop the soldiers and the prisoner disembarked and began making their way towards another platform at the top of the building. None of the group spoke as they made the trek. Finally their destination came into view. Gathered around that was a crowd of civilians, vying for spots near the front. Above that on the platform was a group of people comprising of a couple stormtroopers, Lord Vader and the Emperor. Upon reaching it the troopers escorting the prisoner split each going and joining their brethren as the prisoner went to the middle with no guidance. Almost as if he was gliding the Emperor made his way to the prisoner. Coming to a stop he glanced down to the prisoner. A few moments passed before he asked, "Any final words?" The prisoner returned no word, only staring down never acknowledging the Emperor. The Emperor smirked as he rattled out, "Then let us finish this!" Swiftly he ignited his lightsaber and had it placed at the nape of the neck. With a slight raise he quickly brought it back down with powerful swing, severing the man's head. As the body slumped to the ground the Emperor grasped the now free head by its hair and hoisted it high in the air. Cheers resounded around him as he continued this. Little did he notice though, not everyone was cheering.

 

**3.**

_ It's Luke Skywalker! _

That's what was running through everyone near the front of the crowd's mind. This information quickly traveled from the crowd there through the rest of those gathered behind them. Some seemed to be elated at this news while others seemed distraught at the identity of the prisoner. While not all knew exactly or understood what was happening, they could all sense that it was a big deal. Even the children scattered throughout could sense this was to be a defining moment in the history of their universe.

Once the word fully got around, all movement and sound ceased. It didn't matter whether they happy or sad; angry or distraught, no one seemed to be able to do anything but stare. Words died on tongues and speech functions froze in disbelief.

Many, in time, would say that this was the moment that set them on the path for their future. Some would say that this was when all hope was gone, even if they didn't know it at the time. Whether or not it can safely be called one of the key events that would lead to what is to come, not that it would matter.

 

**4.**

Needless to say, he was feeling a bit conflicted. He was kind of happy and uplifted that he wasn't a participant in that horrible battle. That he didn't have to experience it firsthand and with his own eyes. Just see the damage done to his brothers and sisters was enough to disturb him. Even just hearing the stories from certain people and the horrors they'd endured gave him nightmares. On the other hand he did wish that he could have been there to assist his fellow soldiers. Yes, there is the possibility that he could have died but maybe he would have been able to save some of them. Even one more soldier alive would be worth his life. That would be worth it. Saving at least one more who had experienced that battle would be better than him living. What had he done? Nothing that's what. All he had done was guard an empty cell block. Well, at least it was empty.

Who was he? Who was this prisoner he was now guarding? It was only a few weeks ago that the prisoner was brought here during the early hours of the morning. Their face had been covered so he wasn't able to tell who exactly it was but, he at least could tell that the prisoner was male. Since he was dropped off he hadn't said a word. In fact he hadn't really done much of anything once he got here. A few days after he had arrived a droid had to be brought in to keep him alive. He refused to eat, sleep or drink. The prisoner needed to be heavily sedated so they could work on him and keep him from injuring himself and re-aggravating the previous injuries and wounds. Since then everything had been quiet and not much else had happened until a couple of days ago. The facility had received orders that the prisoner was to be moved at weeks end. When he went to inform the prisoner his first real correspondence with him if you could even call it that. The prisoner didn't say much really except to ask for some paper. Why would he even need paper?

Well at least he doesn't have much longer to be here as tomorrow was the day they ship him out.

 

**5.**

Whispers carried throughout the crowd as the soldiers moved towards the platform. Children begging their parents to help them see, people desperately pushing and shoving others all to try and get a better look at the event. Those who could see let out gasps of horror when they saw who the soldiers were escorting. Word quickly traveled through the rest of the crowd as the troopers neared the transport. The man, though he noticed the stares of those around him, never once looked up to meet them.

Finally arriving at the transport the seven got on and waited as they were lifted into the sky.

 

**6.**

Today was the day.

The prisoner was being transferred out of here, I did not know. Five of my brethren followed me as I neared the cell. Rapping on the entrance I ordered the prisoner to stand back while the door was opened. Finally laying me eyes upon him for the first time, I see a broken man in front of me. It is then I finally take notice of who he is.

Taking a deep breath I ordered, "Prisoner 25051983. Stand up, walk forward and place your hands in the binders."


End file.
